


Piddly Paladyn

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: June 2019 Patron Rewards [1]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, F/F, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Julietta manages to overcome her issues with combat... at the cost of her issues with something a little more intimate.





	Piddly Paladyn

Fiends were a common issue in the land of Grastaea, but this was ridiculous. That's what the Ilian Church paladyns Julietta and Elisanne thought at least. They were faced down with not just one, but three of those huge cyclops type fiends. They were separated from the rest of their fellow paladyns, and they were thoroughly tired out from having to cut down several other smaller fiends on the way.  
  
"Egh... W-Why me!?" Julietta stammered as she swayed from side to side, her natural anxiety kicking into high gear as she supported herself against her axe, currently stabbed into the ground as she looked at the three giants quickly making their way towards her and her friend. "I'm... No, we're not ready for this at all!" She cried out in frustration, looking to her blonde friend to try and get some sort of support out of her.   
  
Elisanne was an inspiration to the brunette clad in yellow, always so diligent and reliable... but right now, she was anything but reliable. She was just as tuckered out as her combat-timid friend, evident by the scratches and dust covering her clothes and skin. "Hhh... Julietta, you should run. I'll hold them off. Get back to the rest of our comrades and inform the church." She smiled a little as she looked to her companion, hoping that she would listen despite the suicidal technique.  
  
Of course, that's exactly what Julietta didn't do. If anything, her attempt to assure her that everything would be alright did anything but that. "NO! You're not throwing your life away to a couple of fiends, just because you're wanting to play the hero!" The otherwise timid fighter picked her axe out of the ground as she shot Elisanne a confident smile. "I'll show you that you don't need to do something stupid like that... I'll take care of it, these guys... these guys are NOTHING!"  
  
Elisanne barely got a moment to let the surprise course through her before Julietta took off into a run, heading straight for the cyclopes with a headstrong attitude. She had never seen this side of her before, and it was honestly kind of impressive. Maybe everything would be alright.  
  
Well... that is, until Julietta mentally froze in the middle of her sprint. 'Aaahhhhh! What did I just do!? I cannot fight all three at the same time, no way, noooo way!' Were the words running through her head as she felt completely frozen in time. Her natural combat fear was at an all time high, making a single second feel like an eternity. Her eyes could dart all around in a frightened manner, but she'd earn no relief from her fool hearted action.  
  
She still held her axe with a firm grim, but she felt absolutely no strength in her arms. She could not even muster up a single speck of bravery. She was a stupid idiot for even trying to prove that she was able to defend Eli like this, she'd just...  
  
Her stomach felt like it tied itself into knots as she started thinking about Elisanne. Her idol. The one she wanted the most approval from. The one that she would never ever lose hope in. Her outrage at the blonde losing hope was what brought her hope once more... So... So...!  
  
Julietta whipped her head back in her slowed down perception of time... and she saw the hopeful expression on her fellow paladyn's face. That bright glow in her eyes. It just gave her the biggest kind of relief. The kind that lifted everything off her shoulders, and reassured her that everything would be alright.  
  
The brunette grinned to herself as she turned back towards the fiends before breaking into a shoulder bash. She used the momentum to leap into the air and bring down her axe, causing one incredibly potent shockwave to blast through the fiends, tearing them apart and leaving behind nothing but specks of their dark energies.  
  
She... She did it! She saved Elisanne! She actually managed to do well in combat for once! Julietta could hardly contain her excitement...  
  
Ah. Wait. That...  
  
"Julietta!" Elisanne shouted as she ran over to the brunette, beaming with pride at her friend's achievement. She was just about to hug her and show her just how happy she was at the fact that they both survived...  
  
Right before she noticed the trail of yellow dribbling down her fellow Paladyn's leg. Now, the blonde was quite familiar with her friend's problems in combat, but usually she managed to overpower them in the end like she had done here. She just never knew the usual result of these incidents were an accident.  
  
"Juliett-" She started to speak, only to be cut off by the brunette launching into a sobbing fit, catching her off guard completely. She had never before seen this side to the strong girl, so she didn't quite know how to deal with this. Especially since she was still harboring the admiration towards the girl that had saved her. It was two completely different avenues of emotion, and they just weren't able to mix, resulting in a spear-wielding girl that could only look at the sobbing axe-wielder with a worried look in her eyes.  
  
"'s not faaaaaair! I did really good for once! I actually took down all those big mean fiends, and yet I still! I STILL! PEED! MY! PANTS!" The Brunette threw a tantrum like an oversized child, and it wasn't exactly wrong for her to do so. She did just prove herself worthy of Eli's adoration, but she also fell into habits that she thought she would overcome. Her incontinence reared its ugly head at the worst time, and now she was embarrassing herself in front of the girl she idolized.  
  
"'s not fair..." The axe wielder muttered, her tone deflated as she had expended every little bit of heat inside of her, resulting in a sad little girl, now blushing as the pee continued to run down her inner thighs.   
  
"Julietta..." Elisanne tried to sound supportive as she reached out towards her friend, only for her hand to get swatted aside instinctively by the emotionally disturbed girl.  
  
"Don't touch me, you probably hate me for not being able to hold my bladder! Even the trainees can figure that out, but no, I'm the only one that just can't keep it held in or anything!" Right as she had been drained of her anger, she was reenergized by Eli's attempt at showing sympathy. She was furious and utterly on the defensive. She just couldn't believe that somebody would take her seriously after pissing herself.  
  
"Julietta!" Her friend shouted, causing the angered axe-wielder to seize up as she registered just how firm Elisanne sounded. It wasn't anger or anything that made it sound so firm. "Stop hating yourself, just because you had an accident! You saved us both, and that deserves more than enough praise!" She continued, cheeks flushed red from her own touch of embarrassment at acknowledging her wonderful efforts. "You're... You're a good friend, Julietta. Don't cry over something that you can't stop." As her voice quieted down to a more manageable level, her tone turned so sweet and forgiving at the end, her smile radiating with the same sort of energy.  
  
"Y-You don't hate me...?" Julietta sniffled as she started to wipe her tears. She wasn't used to forgiveness or acceptance, having kept her secret to herself out of fear of being ostracized... But Eli was doing exactly the opposite of what she had expected. Maybe... Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to open up to her and trust her to accept that she was just capable of experiencing a few accidents now and then.  
  
Just as the brunette was about to smile, her eyes widened with a soft and defeatist gasp escaping her lips. A small stench wafted from her rear as the tears started to well up in her eyes again.  
  
Eli was having none of that however, as she wrapped her arms around the saddened paladyn. "Ssssh. It'll be okay, Julietta. I'll keep your secret..." She whispered as she did her best to not smell the fresh scent of panty poop, before giving the girl a kiss on the cheek. "Let's just get you cleaned up, and we'll figure out something to deal with this for the future."  
  
Julietta sniffled and nodded, her weak smile slowly returning as the two of them started to disappear deeper into the forest for just a little while. They had business they needed to deal with, and hopefully to avoid another accident from happening while they were on their way home.  
  
While Elisanne was great at keeping her secret, she still did give her incontinent new best friend an important piece of advice, to avoid an incident like this from ever happening again.  
  
"Wear diapers from now on. They might see, but they won't blame you for your accidents."   
  
From that point onward, Julietta had a much different reason for being nervous in the middle of combat.


End file.
